This invention relates to denistry in general, and more particularly to a connector which can support either a fixed or a removable dental prosthesis positioned between opposing, spaced apart, supporting teeth.
There are various dental prostheses which are inserted in the patient's mouth and retained in place between existing dentition. In many cases, the existing dentition is utilized as the support for the dental prosthesis. In some situations, the dental prosthesis is of a fixed type whereby, once inserted, it is permanently retained in place. At other times, the prosthesis is of a removable type whereby it can be removed for cleaning or maintenance, and the like. Even a removable prosthesis, however, must be sufficiently secured in place to prevent accidental displacement during continued use.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,242, there is described a holding device for a removable dental prosthesis where one member having a ring is attached to the dental prosthesis and is slipped down into a channel of a second member secured onto the side of a fixed tooth. A modification of this device is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,181 wherein two sections are provided, one section being secured to the side of a fixed tooth and the cooperating other section being secured within the dental prosthesis. The two sections are interconnected by a spring loaded plunger which can engage in a recess formed in the other section. The two sections can also interlock with each other.
With these aforementioned retaining devices, only a removable prosthesis can be held in place. Furthermore, it is often difficult to properly position the section of the holding device which is in the side of the fixed tooth so that it will be alligned with the mating section in the removable section. Also, at times, greater support may be needed than can be provided with these devices, especially where large dental prosthesis involving numerous teeth must be held in place.
In the aforementioned parent applications, there is described a dental splint which is utilized for retaining adjacent teeth in place by splinting one tooth to an adjacent tooth. In such device, there is provided a body member having tubular portions extending therefrom, the tubular portions including axial openings therethrough. The body member is positioned in a channel spanning between the adjacent teeth to be splinted together. The tubular members are positioned upwardly and the axial openings are utilized for drilling pilot holes through the base wall of the channel in the adjacent teeth. With the splint removed, the pilot holes are reamed to enlarge them, and then, the body member is replaced in the channel with the tubular members now extending downwardly into the reamed holes. After the channel is covered with dental restorative material, the body member forms a dental retaining splint spanning between the adjacent teeth and holding one tooth in place adjacent to its supporting tooth. U-shaped clips can be inserted into the tubular members to provide additional retention when the splint is inserted laterally in the teeth to splint them together.
While the body member described in the parent applications has been utilized for splints, it has not been utilized for the support of a fixed or removable prosthesis. Accordingly, the problem of suitably supporting a dental prosthesis, either fixed or removable, between opposing, spaced apart, supporting teeth requires a proper solution. Also, the type of support and holding device that is used, should be one that can support different lengths of prostheses. The connector should be of the type whose capabilities can be utilized for prostheses of different types and different lengths and, should still provide for the proper support.